Lost in the Dawn
by MayuXMiu
Summary: Dai was just a normal , young woman with a little diary. But who could have thought that keeping a diary safe was more nerve-wrecking and impossible than you thought ?...especially if you are a unwilling member of an evil organization who has a black cloak that has little flowers as their trademark ?


**Day 1**

Dear Diary ,

I hate you...I really hate you . Don´t get me wrong...I don´t have anything against you personally , but my mum still thinks that i am a little kid who needs to vent out his frustration in a diary...just because i beat that little brat next door up...Anyway i am just going to tell you how splendid my day was. First I woke up, ate something and helped my mum with the household and made some medicine. I'm 20 now but I think no one will ever notice this. They treat like I'm a six year old brat. My dad told us that some ninjas had been killed nearby. I hope the rumors aren't true that some sort of criminal organization is wandering around in the woods- although this would be very weird. But some guys told us last week that they saw some strangers dressed in dark cloaks with red clouds on it. I think they only want to show off. There's nothing that criminals can get in a village like the one I have to live in – especially some wierdos with terrible fashion sense. What evil organisaition wears flower cloaks anyway?

**Day 2**

Something really weird happened today. I wanted to collect some herbs for the medicine when suddenly a cloak appeard in front of me. A dark cloak with red clouds . Could it be that the guys who only want to show off left it there to shock me (or anyone with a little bit fashion sense)?Even though it looks ridicolous , I took it with me because everything you find is yours, right? Hope the guys won't put another cloak in the woods...It would shock the living daylights out of someone one day. Although it's a cloak, it looks nothing more than trash. And since I'm a kid my dad told me to care for the environment. Maybe it's the only good think he told me so I keep it in mind alot. My mum told me that I have to collect some herbs tomorrow, too. Sometimes I think that all of her medicine is only made by me.

**Day 3**

So we meet again , little diary. I think this is the strangest day of my whole life. I met some guys, some really weird guys, today in the woods and they took me with them! I only wanted to collect some herbs and because it was cold, I was dressed in the ugly cloak I found yesterday. These guys were very excited when they saw me and one of them, a really odd-looking guy with long blonde hair and blue eyes, thought I'm a kind of homeless person with nothing to wear so I stole the cloak from them. Although I wanted to tell them that I'm only collecting herbs ( and that there would be no way that I would steal such a cloak), they felt so pity for me that they grabbed me and kidnapped me. The other guy was even stranger than the blondie, he was incredible huge and his body was like a monster or something like that. He didn't speak something else then "yes" or "no" and seemed very pissed of by the hyper-active behavior of blondie. I didn't remember how we got to the building I'm in now, because in his excitement blondie managed to knock me out.A pure gentleman. When I woke up , I was lying on a hard bed in a room which is similar to the cell of a slammer. Thank god I'm taking my diary everywhere I go so my parents and my stupid little brother can't read it. I also found a pen in my bag, which I have still with me. But the strangers probably took my basket with the herbs or they left it in the woods. So someone will hopefully find it and then they will rescue not...then it´s just you und me against the world...or wierdos with terrible fashion sense. I don't know where I am, but it doesn't seems like anything good will happen. What a joyful day indeed.

**Day 5**

I´m pissed of...No...More tha just pissed.

After a good nightsleep thanks to blondie , I woke up very very hungry this morning. I don't think I was ever this hungry, so I was in a very bad mood ( if you haven´t noticed by now). When blondie appeared with a sandwich and a glass of water, I felt like I could kiss him, beat him to a plup and then make him go to bring more sandwiches. Lucky I didn't, because behind him another guy in a dark cloak entered my cell. He has orange hair and a lot of piercings in his face. Maybe he's some kind of punker or some little boy in the middle of puberty. He asked blondie whether I'm the homeless kid or made my suspicion grew that he was in puberty. Who else but a naive little boy would ask that when there is just one person ?Blondie very serious and told him the whole story how they found me, although half of it was wrong or over-dramatic (blondes~), so in the end he nearly told him the story of red riding hood and that they saved me from the bad wolf. I told the piercing guy my name and my age, and made the third guy(whereever he was) laugh. I know that Dai is a name for a boy and a girl, but I've been the only person in my little village with this name so no one ever laughed about it. And if they did...Well, they just have to ask my lovely neighbor about the third guy, kind of good-looking but with a very weird hairstyle - silver hair that is slicked backand purple eyes. He made some unfunny jokes whether I'm a girl or not and also mentioned that I'm quite undersized for a girl at the age of 20. Hello?! That was kinda sexist! After the piercing-guy kicked him out ( I already love this teenage boy!), blondie told us the name of the organization which kidnapped me. When I told them, that I never heard of "Akatsuki", they were all very disappointed and I just burst their little bubble. Blondie also told me his name, Deidara,-wich I wasn´t really interested in to know by the way. The piercing-guy told me the other names of the organization, and now I know that his name is Pain and the unfunny-stranger is Hidan. But I forgot the rest, so they have to introduce themselves when I meet them. Pain also told me that he likes the taste of the vegetables they found in my basket, so I explained to him that the vegetables are truly herbs and that it´s not my problem if he died or not. Big mistake... After this Pain was kind of interested in my skills and now he plans to let me join their little „evil" organization. Well, I think I have kill myself if they are going to rape me , especially if it´s the monster or Blondie. Well , guess there is no helping it...I am going to play a little bit longer with those boys until I find a way to escape.

Wish me luck , little diary! Until tomorrow then.

PS : I shall think of a name for you , my little friend!

**Hello ~**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of our first story. I hope you can leave a review to let us know what you think about it. **

**Please , don´t jugde us to hard , we are germans and our English is not the best xD. We would really like it , if you could help us to improve our English by pointing out some major mistakes or something like that. :3.**

**Very well ...until the next chapter or whenever ~**


End file.
